


【止鼬】不可失败的任务

by Olivialoves



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, 就很想搞暗部鼬, 很明显是underage雷者勿入, 真的很漂亮啊, 舔穴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 心知后续假设初体验感觉不良好的鼬如何驱散阴霾真正享受xxx的故事总算写完了 今年来说写得最爽的一次pwp#underage





	【止鼬】不可失败的任务

温泉之旅后，宇智波鼬再次投入暗部工作，穿梭于暗杀监视，弟弟失望的表情，不甘又寂寞的神色他已经熟悉到闭眼就想象的出来。但是，对弟弟的牵挂不能成为他扣上面具挥刀歼灭的阻碍。  
正因为爱弟弟，才会超越这份羁绊想去保护村子的同伴。  
止水并没有和他们一起回来。听说当晚他就被急召回去，匆忙到留个口信都来不及。即使是明面上的上忍，止水似乎也有不可说的枢纽任务。  
最近几天大家都很忙，鼬和止水只约过一次，神社边缘，说了几句话就分别。大家都小心翼翼的，生怕打开潘多拉的盒子。  
此外，没有特殊情况他们自然没碰面。随着身体异样感消去，隐隐失落浮上心头。但他巧妙地掩埋一切，全身心投入能让他离梦想更进一步的踮脚铺路。

这次是暗部六班三人出动，卡卡西队长、天藏还有他。似乎这次边界调停任务因为牵扯范围广，不止抽调一个班的战斗力，一些实战经验丰富的执行上忍也被派驻此地。  
或许止水也在那里。看着不断倒退的树荫，马不停蹄赶到驻扎地的宇智波鼬似是而非地想着。  
动物面具的三人根据队长指令，停下，排查四周没有风险后，就地搭营。任务性质模糊，对谨慎性没有明确要求，加之木叶忍者驻扎于此也是威慑作用，索性卡卡西就让天藏搞个大的住宅，宽敞宽敞。天藏没有意见，结印触地，一栋威严竦然的两层建筑拔地而起。  
卡卡西表示淡定，鼬暗自惊羡，细细打量木质架构的设计结构，暗自记下天藏前辈不世出的能力还有如此实用的功效。  
西北方一阵风吹来，卡卡西转向风来的方向，嗅闻几下，默不作声地叹了口气。他或许以为没人会注意到，而眼不斜视、侧身而立的鼬一点都没漏掉。  
凝神静听，鼬没有感知到任何危险的预兆。  
“队长，发生什么事了？”  
被点名的前辈转过来，下垂眼波澜不惊。“没事。说起来刚刚路上的伏击你解决的很好，你稍事休息，我和天藏去周围巡视。”  
作出安排，卡卡西和天藏瞬时不见了。  
“等...”  
被仓促留下的鼬皱眉，没法，只得转身进入临时住宅。

不远处，消去气息的三人在树干上短暂交接，达成一致后分别向相反的方向进发。

鼬也没真的打算休息。把着手里剑和细线，把入口和任何可能潜进来的死角都设置陷阱。  
毕竟在国境，危险时刻存在。前辈都不在，他更加要安排周全，不让前辈的信任付之东流。  
屋子里没有窗户，仅有的光线来自他手里的油灯。火光照耀下，闪烁的透明线在屋子里纵横交错，像一张编织复杂的网。看似复杂，百密不疏，也可以完全无害。在鼬的脑海里他很明确挑断哪一根线能让一切精心作废。只要看到前辈们的迹象，他自然会保证进来时他们安然无恙。  
他没想到夜里有访客。  
鼬还没来得及坐下，屋外就传来脚步声。蹲姿预备，捕捉声响。灵活的大脑告诉他来人步履轻盈，身法娴熟，绝非等闲之辈。几下腾跳，鹿鸣呜呜，声音又归于平静。  
零散信息对宇智波鼬来说已经足够了。  
叹口气，站起来，从无数细线里挑断那一根，手里剑苦无稀里哗啦落了一地。  
“进来吧，卡卡西队长和天藏前辈刚出去。”  
紧接着门开了条缝，黑卷发的男人嘻嘻笑了。  
“晚上好，小鼬。”

“等...前辈他们...哈啊……随时都会回来...”  
“我在屋外设了结界，有外来者我会知道的。”  
楼梯间响起分分合合的接吻声。搂在一起，体热熨烫，鼬的骨头快软掉了。  
止水捧住鼬的脸，依依不舍地再吻一下，止水轻声说道：“再给我次机会。要是不行，我再也不会对鼬...”  
狠狠瞪他一眼，不等他说完，刀剑忍具包一起落地的声音是他的答复。  
虽说是任务时期，但鉴于止水的从容，两位前辈离奇外出，两件事肯定不是巧合。  
宇智波鼬决定放纵自己这次。有两个宇智波在，即使有意外，他俩也应对的了。

 

“小鼬真的好干净。”  
止水亲过鼬的腋窝，鼬的手举高至头顶，与止水十指相扣。漂亮嫩白的腋窝一览无遗。  
他不知道这是暗部要求还是天生的，但是小鼬腿也是光滑无比。他猜他天生就是干干净净来，要不是股间还有稀疏黑毛，他以为自己操的是柜台展示的精致展品。  
舌头舔上去的时候，鼬总算发出难耐的喘息，扭过头不想暴露一脸脆弱。  
“不要再说了。”  
让他住手。  
逗弄鼬的乐趣在于这人不好意思时说的话言不由衷。以往他俩心意相通，用不着明说他自会尊重。  
情势不同，现在的不他都理解成是。如此，情趣激发他想尝试更过分的。  
止水骑在鼬身上，拉开胸前防护甲拉链，手掌贴合肌肉，顺着底下火热的胸乳，横行其势，把它往两侧抹开。隔着弹性面料，食指和中指夹住乳头，止水一口咬下去，在牙间研磨。  
鼬睁大了小鹿似的眼睛，咬住了刚刚张开的嘴唇，接着底下人发出一声扼住喉咙的喘息。  
那里...除了小时候妈妈给他洗澡时如此爱抚过，且没有爱欲意义，没人碰过。另外从没有第二个人近身，还能进行到调戏的地步。手指收紧又回拢胸肉，彻底把那儿变作欢爱场。  
这种被玩弄的感觉……明明知道止水不是这么看他，这种心理上的误差还是催生奇妙的感觉。  
像是被羞辱，感觉好的被羞辱。  
两人紧紧挤压的腹股沟有抬头的趋势。  
今天的鼬穿的是暗部规制，黑色的紧身衣料，两袖套了长手套，用绷带固定。  
卡卡西和天藏在附近巡逻，一时半刻回不来，即使被发现，按他俩的性格也会守口如瓶。  
这也是为什么鼬允许止水，他的秘密恋人，接近这栋木遁制成的建筑。领着他上楼，在二楼隔间里与他私会。

下半身腾空，膝盖压到头两侧，彻底打开。他俩的佩刀无意被碰到，窸窸窣窣被推开。再远处，止水的上忍马甲叠放整齐。  
鼬身体柔软也呼吸难过。  
“说了小鼬很干净了。”止水咕哝道。有着一头浓密黑卷发的头埋入他两腿之间。  
止水舔开后穴，嘬嘬几声，像是蜜染的糖浆。  
“不要，不要。那里...”  
他急忙闭拢，小穴畏缩，只是把他的头夹得更紧，舌头送得更深。  
“我很感激，但实在没必要做到这一步...啊！”那里突然一下，电闪的快感直击脑髓，击溃鼬的理智。  
拒绝的话说不出来了。  
没意料到止水爱他爱到能舔吻那一处。即使他们是心意相交的挚友。  
最近几天吃的是兵粮丸，实战考虑的补粮大大减少忍者排泄的需要，少许安慰的想法：那里还算干净。过于羞耻，鼬开始使劲推着顽固大狗的头，让他断绝念头。  
止水从来不是被轻易劝说的人。推挤之下他拉过鼬的手，一直拉进他敞开的裤裆里。现在鼬的屁股顶着止水的胸膛，手奇迹般伸进他端坐的位置。  
鼬的手臂因为姿势拉扯酸痛，半身腾空精力涣散。现在换成是手指，在他屁眼里大肆开拓。有点痛，却有什么东西被唤醒了。  
被称为异才的少年多线作战，努力不让恋人失望。  
模仿着以前让他爽快的路子，手指刮过马眼，带茧的手粗粗撸过火热直挺。很快手套大拇指上粘连液体，上下划过柱身。对方从喉咙里发出震荡的隆隆声。  
把自己翻折更甚才能伸到阴茎底部，姿势的不舒服让鼬秀眉紧簇，克制一把抓过那根不听话老二的欲望。止水闷哼一声，没有阻止鼬突如其来的坏脾气。  
给鼬解开左上臂缠绕的绷带时，止水字面意义上的垂涎三尺而下意识咽了咽口水。  
无论凝视他多少次，每次都会被漂亮的神迹所震撼，并内心感叹无数次自己何其有幸。  
舔开了，底下的欲望也精神挺立。止水拉下鼬的双腿，把他推半身，双臂置地，抬高左腿，依靠柔软的腰身完成不可能动作。  
止水在鼬来得及嘲讽这是什么体能极限挑战之前，把沉甸甸的老二推进细小绵长的口子，转移注意力，只听见细细的长到肺腑的吸气。  
鼬震惊地瞳仁缩小，像被抛上岸缺氧的鱼大张开口。  
止水有耐心，也给他时间慢慢适应，再缓缓运动起来。  
上一次在温泉旅馆，他们的第一次，在鼬腿间释放还不够，气氛缱绻，止水对后庭也是跃跃欲试。拉开浴衣的带子，细细嘬吻摩擦发热的部位，留下一个个深紫的晕迹。沙哑的嗓音低低哭叫着，扭捏地接受他。太紧了，鼬太紧张，在这方面看起来并没有淫荡得无师自通，硬挤进去半个头，鼬已经嘶嘶吸气；止水也被挤得要死，豆大的汗珠簌簌掉下，不得不退出。  
事后的温存，亲亲搂抱，甚至是鼬反过来的安慰，也没有让他完全放心。渐渐地，止水绝望地意识到，他让鼬对性事有阴影了。  
之后想起这事止水就懊恼万分，责怪自己急功近利，伤害了鼬。后来想再补偿，哪怕近一点的身体接触，抱抱他，鼬都身体紧绷，像站岗的士兵一样站得笔直。  
今天，他必须慢慢来。  
“我喜欢听小鼬的叫声，那会让我更兴奋。要诚实，我想知道小鼬最真实的感觉。”  
温言软语的命令不容拒绝，止水把食指和中指放在鼬的嘴唇上。他看着鼬惊疑不定地看着他，心思百转，柔软唇瓣的主人迟疑地张开嘴巴，手指被吸进高热的口腔，被柔软粗燥的舌头缱绻地包裹住。  
夹住调皮的舌头，无处可逃，逗弄几下，鼬已经满脸通红，口水顺着微张的缝隙流出来，在榻榻米上糊开晕迹。  
止水把着幼嫩的大腿，靠近他耳边。  
“想象小鼬含着的是我的老二……”  
难以克制的满足叹息，绯红已经烧到耳朵。与此同时鼬的后穴也缠绵地吸了吸。  
止水麻得后脊椎差点软下来，不能再继续逗小鼬。再玩他就要提前缴械了。

神气飞扬的一双眼睛，和他完全不同，眼尾上扬到难以置信，与自己阴鹜大凶的面相不同。  
鼬看着止水珍重的样子，想道。  
止水更像一个火影，如果止水可以的话，鼬也不介意位居其下。  
裤子只拉到屁股瓣底下，绝大部分还穿着的情况让鼬翻转无碍，正面对着止水。  
“我又没显怀，为什么用那个姿势？”  
语句里的怀孕隐义打个他晕头转向，慌张起来，也更自得。  
鼬已经习惯体内有异物，甚至可以开玩笑了。  
保守地顶弄起来，对方哼一哼，脸上没有大不适。  
鼬的双腿架在脖子上，面对面使彼此的呼吸交错连接。直接看着这张让他心生绮恋的脸，一次次被冲撞开又拉回承欢，鼬双手捧住他的脸上拉低，吻着他的眉毛，眼尾和那双有神的眼睛。  
太快了点，鼬一下下闷哼。  
隐秘点被发现，他扭动着承接暴风雨似的冲击，克制不住，大声呻吟。  
“哈啊，啊，啊...！”  
他不为此羞耻。能把这部分自己暴露给人看，是一种无上的幸福，一种他以为自己将孤独一生而绝缘的幸福。  
止水正看着他。鼬难得勇敢地回视，在他过去太过羞怯难以直视的情况下。  
太好了，止水。他的生命里有止水，真是太好了。

止水即使被快感冲刷得头发飘，在来了的时候堪堪拔出，泄在鼬打开的腿上。  
精液湿糜地攀附在内侧，轱辘轱辘往一番蹂躏后变紫的肛口流去。  
鼬大喘着气，两眼放空。大字型瘫倒在地，胸口起起伏伏。蜜穴还在颤抖，食髓知味。  
休息够了，缓过劲，止水还来不及拿纸巾擦拭鼬大腿脏污的地方，鼬啪一声合拢，毫无征兆地在止水眼前两腿之间磨蹭起来。有一点液体打射到止水睫毛上，好重，好腥。  
“小鼬...”  
分开又合拢的腿间，危险的精液已经沾湿了入口，接着往桃子一样熟透的臀瓣中流。性意味太强，冲击得止水只感到下面又起了反应。  
认真的吗？上次还留有阴影不肯做，现在这么直接欲求不满了？  
“这次我来，止水不要插手。”  
气息平复的人说道，蹬掉碍事的作战裤，光裸着腿夹住止水腰间坐了上去。止水的分身又回到温暖的地方，先是有点艰涩后极为顺畅地贯入。  
“真的吗？还受得住吗？”  
“我说我可以。”  
深吸一口气，像是做好心理准备，他开始了。在止水之前，他对自己从来没进行这方面探索，现在他却能屁股摇摇，几下找到令他爽到脚趾抽筋的点，狠狠冲撞。  
“啊，啊，啊...”那里又酸又疼，像是咽下一片柠檬，酸涩难言，几乎让他腰酸亵软马上投降。  
止水一脸兴味地盯着他，手贴心地扶住他后腰，像是怕小猫玩过火闪着腰。  
现在鼬胆子大了。  
他把右前臂伸过去，递到止水嘴边。对方会意，眼神晶亮，用牙齿把手套咬下来。即使在静止时这动作也颇有难度，何况鼬在他身上上蹿下跳，交汇的地方带动他也震颤不已。  
终于自由的手把束缚扔到一边，下一秒回转，纤长的手指搭在止水的脖颈，摸索到血流澎湃的管道上。  
他俩充分信任彼此，即使鼬不开口，止水也不会多问。止水低下头亲吻那只手上凸起的青筋，等待他下一步动作。  
鼬闭上眼，身下动作不停，像骑一匹野马一样自在欢畅。  
收紧按死，气道封锁。空间里传出呃呃憋响，身体里的东西又涨大几分，鼬想要更多，更用力地给他。还不够还不够......  
“嗯，嗯，呵啊……”  
他的呻吟也反映欲求不满，手下放松时耳边也传来呼呼吸气声以及嘘嘘你做的很好......  
“止水。我要，我还要。”  
他们俩的叹息此起彼伏，清脆的唇瓣剥离声，鼬推开止水，以及他下意识把住他臀部的尝试。他又一次躺倒，双腿拉高，膝盖抵达散开的腹甲，此刻再拉进分离片刻的恋人，挪动着对准，再一次进入。  
吸气，喘气，耸动。他们进入一种快速的律动。  
手压住头发，鼬猜这是为什么他满眼泪水。  
快要到了——  
底下的进出达到疯狂的节奏，他被止水抱在怀里才不至于跌出去。一次次反弹回落到根部，激起新一阵刺麻。  
“鼬！”  
仿佛灵魂被抽出的喊叫，被呼唤名字的男孩紧紧抱住这颗卷发横飞的头，吸收进他的泪水和怅然。  
他会一直在这里，约定好的。  
所以不用怕，止水。我在这儿。

 

“不要再躲着我咯。”止水精赤上身，笑得没心没肺。  
“...才没有躲着你。”

—————————————————

戴面具的暗部把身体隐蔽进树干阴影里，底下圆坑休憩的是一只行动上忍部队。比编制要求的六人少一人。  
“所以前辈，我们在这里吹凉风，他们在...？”  
“没办法啊，宇智波止水直接找上门，说是感情纠纷急需帮助。即便我和他不熟，但那家伙也是个麻烦人物，还是卖他个人情好了。”  
“不，我想说的是这样暗渡陈仓私自换防，不好吧。前辈很遵守规定的吧。”  
“有时候，规矩要给感觉让位。最近几天鼬的状态确实有点游离，更冷漠。”  
“啊啊，那栋房子我还该不该回收啊。感觉有点恶心了...”

 

end


End file.
